cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jake Gyllenhaal
Jake Gyllenhaal (1980 - ) Film Deaths *''Donnie Darko ''(2001) [Donnie Darko]: Crushed to death when an airplane engine falls through the roof of his bedroom, after he manipulates time to prevent the "tangent universe" from occurring. (Thanks to Tamara, Toria and Rebecca) *''The Good Girl'' (2002) [Tom 'Holden' Worther]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself during a stand-off with police at his hotel room; we learn of his death afterwards on a TV news report, and his body is shown lying on the bed afterwards. (Thanks to Tamara, Toria and Rebecca) *''Brokeback Mountain'' (2005) [Jack Twist]: Either accidentally killed when a tire explodes while he's changing it (the scenario reported by Anne Hathaway) or beaten to death with a tire iron by a group of men (the scenario visualized by Heath Ledger). It's suggested that Anne's explanation is a lie, but it's also possible that her report is accurate and that Heath is imagining a different reason for Jake's death. (Thanks to Toria, Sheena, Jack and Robert) *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time ''(2010) [Dastan]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest with the dagger, in order to prove both his innocence and the dagger's power to his brother (Richard Coyle). His death is undone when Richard uses the dagger to prevent Jake from stabbing himself. *''Source Code'' (2011) [Colter Stevens]: Dies after Vera Farmiga cuts off his life support. Jake also dies several times as he repeats a train bombing through Jeffrey Wright's source code invention (as he assumes Frederick De Grandpre's role). There is one death that diverts from the repetition where Jake is shot by Michael Arden, another where he is accidentally pushed in front of an oncoming train by Cas Anver and its implied that an alternate universe version of Jake survives when he stops the bomb from exploding. *''Enemy'' (2013) [Adam Bell/Anthony Claire]: Playing a dual role, "Anthony" is killed in a car crash, along with Melanie Laurent, when he loses control of the wheel while quarreling with Melanie. *''Everest ''(2015) [Scott Fischer]: Dies on the South East Ridge, possibly due to altitude sickness but mainly due to exposure to the elements. His body is later seen as Ingvar Eggert Sigurðsson discovers him before covering his face with his backpack. *''Nocturnal Animals (2016) '[Tony Hastings/Edward Sheffield]: Playing a dual role as writer "Edward" and his character "Tony" in the novel he has sent to Amy Adams, "Tony" dies after he accidentally shoots himself in the gut when he falls onto his gun in the desert ("Edward" survives the film). *[[Life (2017)|''Life (2017)]]' [Dr. David Jordan]: Consumed by the alien Calvin (off screen) shortly after the story ends. As the film is ending, Gyllenhaal is attempting to stop fishers from opening his escape pod as Calvin is slowly eating him, so his death is imminent. Notable Connections *Son of Stephen Gyllenhaal (director) and Naomi Foner (screenwriter). *Brother of Maggie Gyllenhaal. *Brother in law of Peter Sarsgaard. Gyllenhaal, Jake Category:1980 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Child Actors Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Western Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Death scenes by stomach burst Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Comedy Stars Category:Actors who died in Daniel Espinosa Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Denis Villeneuve Movies Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly Movies Category:Actors who died in Duncan Jones Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Method Actors